Le Chapon
by Castielific
Summary: une histoire de chapon et de queues...


LE CHAPON

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous

genre : romance ?…et débilité profonde…et PG-13 pour sous-entendus

résumé : une histoire de chapon et de queues….

Note de l'auteur : pardonnez pour ce qui va suivre… mais je reviens d'une partie de billard suivie d'un film de dindes alors…ça inspire J

De plus, il est actuellement 2 :24 du matin alors ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'œuvre…

Bonne lecture ! J

Alors…sachant que si l'angle est de 35°, il y aura donc un ricoché formant un angle d'environ…6 je retiens 3…28,3° ce qui fera donc un triangle équilatéral de 13° de….c'est parfait ! Il faut juste que j'arrive à atteindre la vitesse de 18km/h et…c'est dans la poche !

Ok…respire ma vieille…et TI….

J :carter ?

Reeee.

Merde raté !

Un homme s'approcha de la jeune femme, un grand sourire sur le visage.

X : tu me dois $50 ma jolie…à moins que tu préfères me payer autrement….

Le sourire qui devait probablement se vouloir coquin qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme arracha un léger rictus de dégoût à la jeune femme.

Elle sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche, et la fourra dans la main de l'homme avec un sourire inhibant.

X, comptant l'argent : ok. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna.

Sam soupira.

C'était pourtant dans la poche ! il ne lui restait qu'une boule à mettre dans le trou et elle gagnait !

Comment avait-elle pu rater ce coup ?

J : carter ?

Oui c'était ça. cette voix la hantait ! roh quand est-ce qu'elle arriverait enfin à sortir cet homme…cette voix de son esprit. Comment faisait-il pour….

J, passant une main devant son visage : youhou carter !

Sam sursauta et cligna un instant des yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Puis, elle daigna enfin jeter un regard à la provenance de cette voix.

S, surprise : mon colonel ?

J, amusé : au dernière nouvelle je l'étais oui.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire.

J : carter…je rêve où vous venez de…donner de l'argent à ce type.

Il fit un signe de tête vers le bar où un tas de muscle se payait une bière, tout en jetant un regard lubrique vers la jeune femme.

Jack haussa un sourcil, et sans pouvoir sans empêcher jeta un regard noir à l'homme.

Sam sourit de l'attitude de son supérieur.

Serait-il jaloux ?

Mais oui carter, et pourquoi pas eunuque pendant que t'y es !

J : à quoi vous pensez ?

S, toujours plongée dans ses pensées : je me demandais si vous étiez eunuque….

Jack s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui eut pour effet de sortir sam de ses pensées.

Venait elle de dire à haute voix ce qu'elle croyait avoir pensé ?

A la vue de son supérieur se donnant des coups sur le thorax en s'étouffant.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment.

S, portant une main à sa bouche : oh non !

Elle aplatit ses deux mains sur son visage brûlant, priant pour que ça suffise à la cacher.

Après quelques secondes, son colonel sembla enfin reprendre son souffle et un silence pesant s'installa.

Elle sentit son regard sur elle et écarta légèrement les doigts pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en plein cauchemar.

Non c'était bien réel. Il était là, la bouche entre-ouverte d'effarement. Elle resserra les doigts.

Bon sang si seulement ça suffisait à la faire disparaître.

J, avec un raclement de gorge : et qu'est ce qui vous a fait penser ça au juste ?

Elle ne répondit pas, priant silencieusement thor de la téléporter.

Elle entendit le froissement des vêtements prêt d'elle et le visualisa alors qu'il fourrait ses mains dans ses poches, se balançant légèrement en arrière en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle le connaissait par cœur, ça en devenait affolant….

J, vexé : vous pensez vraiment que je puisse être un eunuque ?

Elle respira un grand coup et se força à dévoiler son visage.

S : non bien sûr que non je ne pense pas de tout que vous puissiez être un eunuque. Au contraire je suis sûre que vous avez une g….

Elle se replaqua une main sur le visage. Est-ce qu'elle allait réellement utiliser l'adjectif « grosse ? ».

Thor je vous en supplie !

Les yeux fermés, les joues brûlantes, elle entendit son supérieur ricaner légèrement, même si c'était plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose…

Dans un état second, elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

S, se dirigeant vers le bar en fuyant son regard : il me faut un verre !

Cette fois, il rit carrément dans son dos.

Dés que le barman posa une pinte devant elle, elle la porta à sa bouche et la vida d'un trait sous le regard ébahi de son supérieur.

J, amusé : vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien carter ?

Elle lui fit un rictus mal à l'aise, fuyant son regard.

S : je suis désolée, mon colonel. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a….

J : c'est presque oublié carter.

S, portant enfin un regard sur lui : presque ?

Il ignora sa question et mit les boules en place sur la table de billard.

J : une partie ?

De jambes en l'air ? ahhh mais qu'est ce qui me prends ce soir !

L'espace d'un instant l'idée de se taper la tête contre le bar lui traversa l'esprit…mais elle la repoussa. Il devait déjà la prendre pour une tarée…voir une perverse…et à cet instant il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs…elle n'allait pas encore en rajouter en se claquant la tête contre le bar.

S, d'une petite voix : oui.

Elle se leva et alla choisir une queue…tentant de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer à cette idée…

J : je casse ?

S : allez y.

Il se pencha en avant en vue de _tirer le premier coup_…no comment sam, no comment…et offrit par la même occasion une vue très……satisfaisant ? Oui assez…. à sam qui rougit de nouveau.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Elle aurait du prendre ses jambes à son cou dés le moment où le mot _eunuque_ avait été prononcé. Oui ça, ça aurait été bien. Mais non, au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait à admirer le…

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

Sam cligna de nouveau des yeux en sortant de ses pensées. Ce qui lui fit réaliser que, jack s'étant retourné vers elle, son regard était à présent fixé sur sa braguette.

Elle rougit un peu plus, si c'était chose possible…

Elle jeta un regard confus au colonel qui se grattait inlassablement la nuque, visiblement plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Cependant, devant la gêne de son second, une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux chocolat et un sourire élargit ses lèvres.

J : pas besoin de chercher à vérifier. Je vous promets que je n'en suis pas un.

S : quoi ? non je…je ne…non…pas du tout...je…

Elle laissa tomber sa tête, se portant une main au front.

S : je suis désolée mon colonel. je n'ai jamais voulu dire...je n'ai même jamais cru que vous étiez un….un chapon…mais…

J, riant légèrement : un chapon ?

S : oui non…enfin…je sais que vous….

Elle leva un regard misérable vers lui, l'appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Mais il semblait se distraire de la situation.

Ça l'amusait ? Elle se ridiculisait…et ça l'amusait !

S, outrée : ça n'a rien de marrant !

J, moqueur : ah bon ? Vous trouvez ?

S : bon d'accord…d'un point de vu externe ça doit être assez…cocasse…mais c'est surtout extrêmement gênant !

Cette fois, jack rit librement, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur sa queue de billard.

J : ne vous inquiétez pas carter. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais pensé…du moins je l'espère….que j'étais…asexué. C'est juste que …j'adore vous voir gênée.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin, plus détendue.

J : quoique le raisonnement qui vous a fait dire ça m'intéresse assez.

Elle leva un regard timide vers lui.

Non !

Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Il lui fit un signe encourageant de la main, pour qu'elle explique.

S : en fait…

Elle s'arrêta jetant de nouveau un regard craintif vers lui.

J, avec un sourire : allez jetez vous à l'eau carter. Je suis sûr que vous ne pouvez pas faire pire.

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement meurtrier.

S : en vérité….en vous voyant regarder bob…j'ai cru que ….enfin que…vous étiez jaloux.

J : oh.

Il plissa les yeux un instant, la sondant.

J : et quel est le rapport avec le chapon ?

S : ba en fait…je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle secoua la tête, riant d'elle même.

Un silence s'installa.

J, timidement : et…carter ?

S, se plaçant pour jouer au billard : oui mon colonel ?

J : est ce que…est ce que j'aurais eu raison d'être jaloux ?

S : Bob n'est qu'un vigil du bar avec qui je joue régulièrement au billard.

J : vu comment il vous regardait vous n'êtes pas qu'une camarade de jeu pour lui.

S, mystérieuse : possible….

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Il fronçait de nouveau les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Elle frappa la boule blanche et rentra deux boules dans les trous, souriant à pleines dents.

Pas de doute. Il était jaloux.

Remarquant le sourire éclatant de la jeune femme, il sourit à son tour. Il s'était fait avoir cette fois.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il s'avança lentement d'elle. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son corps vienne effleurer celui de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers elle, leurs yeux toujours accrochés. Son souffle se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle sentit son visage se rapprocher d'avantage. Puis sa joue caressa la sienne alors que sa bouche glissait vers son oreille.

J, dans un murmure : en fait…vous avez raison carter.

Les yeux du major s'arrondirent légèrement. Il n'était quand même pas….

J : je suis jaloux…

Elle inspira profondément. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils lui faire autant de bien ? Ça n'était pourtant rien…pas de grandes déclarations…pas de baiser enflammé…et pourtant elle se sentait soudainement libérée d'un poids énorme….

J : par contre je ne suis pas eunuque…avouez que ça serait dommage….

Il recula légèrement son visage, laissant sa joue collée à la sienne un instant, sentant les vibrations du sourire de sam contre sa peau.

Puis, après encore quelques secondes, il s'éloigna d'elle comme si de rien n'était, et alla se rasseoir sur son tabouret, laissant la jeune femme songeuse, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

J : c'est à vous de jouer carter.

FIN

Feedback : 


End file.
